


Anthy/Utena - February Stars - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Utena Music Videos [1]
Category: Adolescence of Utena - Fandom, Foo Fighters, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video for Anthy/Utena. Originally posted September 26, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthy/Utena - February Stars - Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: one triggering scene

February Stars by Foo Fighters from the album The Colour and the Shape


End file.
